¿Síntomas de amor?
by DeceiveMonroe
Summary: En los libros que Mary leyó tantas veces, el mayor significado que lograba entender para el amor era "una sensación cálida y maravillosa". Su curiosidad despierta cuando se percata de que no para todos los enamorados significa lo mismo, llevándola a descubrir un oculto sentimiento que por años había ignorado. Pero, ¿ella tendrá un final feliz al igual que sus historias?


_¡Hola! Y cómo lo prometido es deuda, por fin logré traer una pequeña historia sobre esta adorable pareja que constará de dos partes. En la primera nuestra pequeña Mary será la protagonista, mientras que el la segunda veremos el punto de vista de Seto, y bueno, cómo intentará resolver los problemas que enfrentará. (Además habrá algunos infaltables toques de KanoKido OwO)_

_Y eso, espero que disfruten ya que SetoMary es amor..._

* * *

><p>Ya eran pasadas las 10 am de esa mañana tan soleada y hermosa, y yo recién me había despertado. Me levanté adormilada como cada día y me percaté inmediatamente de que Seto ya se había ido a trabajar. Me entristecí un poco ya que no había podido acompañarlo, pero luego recordé que él trabajaba sólo hasta media tarde, ¡wiii!<p>

Intente apresurarme un poco, ya que sabía que si desayunaba muy tarde Kido me regañaría. Cambie mi largo camisón de dormir por mi lindo vestido celeste y sobre él mi delantal con blondas. Peine mi largo cabello y amarré mi cintita rosa; ya lista para ir al comedor y saborear el delicioso desayuno que Kido siempre nos prepara a todos.

Intenté caminar con cuidado ya que mi cuarto estaba bastante desordenado con casi todos mis libros en el suelo; uh, que vergüenza.

Avancé por el pasillo silenciosamente, mientras me imaginaba que ya eran las 3 de la tarde para que Seto volviera a casa. Siempre lo extraña cuando no podía acompañarlo al trabajo.

Me percaté de inmediato que todo estaba muy silencioso, y eso no era normal ya que la mayoría de las veces Kido estaba regañando a Kano por ser tan molestoso; y se lo merecía porque él siempre se burlaba de todos. Pensé que quizá no habría nadie en la base y que tendría que desayunar sola, así que avance hasta la cocina para verificar si encontraría a alguien allí. Y efectivamente así fue.

Al parecer no me habían escuchado llegar, por lo que me asomé cuidadosamente sin hacer algún ruido para poder observar el interior de la cocina a través de la puerta entreabierta, viendo como Kano y Kido estaban tan cerca del otro de una manera realmente extraña.

—Vamos Kido, siempre tengo que hacerlo solamente yo.~

—N-no lo haré, así que no me molestes.

—Eso no es justo.~

—Por favor, ahora no idiota.

—¿Por qué ahora no?~

—No estamos solos, alguien podría venir.

—Nadie vendrá, solo pones escusas porqué sé que no me quieres...

—¡N-no es eso! Q-quiero decir... es vergonzoso...

—¡Pero lo hemos hecho muchas veces antes!

—L-lo sé, p-pero aún no me acostumbro...

—Pero yo quiero...

—Maldición, ¿si lo hago me dejarás en paz?

—Mmmm, sí; pero solo por el momento.~

—Idiota...

Poco a poco Kido se acercó al rostro de Kano. Al principio no lo comprendía bien, hasta que vi como sus labios se posaban sobre los de él con un movimiento delicado, siendo correspondido de inmediato. Recordé algunos libros que había leído de romance en los que sucedía completamente lo mismo; los enamorados se besaban para demostrar el afecto que sentían por el otro.

Oh, entonces... eso significaba que Kido quería a Kano, y Kano quería a Kido.

Seguía sin poder creer que la Líder quisiera de esa manera al chico que siempre golpeaba y maltrataba; hasta que vi como ella se alejada con un gran sonrojo de él.

—¿Vez que no fue tan difícil? Estuvo delicioso.~

—¡C-cállate! Y no vuelvas a pedirme algo como eso cuando estemos en el salón o la cocina, cualquiera podría vernos idiota.

—Kukuku~ Esta bien, sólo por esta vez no pude resistirme...

—Basta con tus tonterías, Mary aún no ha venido a desayunar y tendré que preparar su desayuno así que lárgate.

—Bueno, bueno. Estaré en mi habitación, así que espero que pases por allí y me hagas una linda visita en un rato más.~

Kido se sonrojo nuevamente cuando Kano beso su mejilla de una manera tan tierna que me emocioné al contemplar tal escena.

Las pisadas de Kano acercándose y estar a solo unos segundos de encontrarme espiando me despertaron de aquel pequeño sueño que tuve en que Kido era una doncella y Kano era un feo bufón del castillo, siendo un amor imposible. Me escondí rápidamente tras una mesa en donde se encontraba una cesta de ropa limpia, y afortunadamente al salir de la cocina él no me vio. Me felicite por no haber derribado esa mesita y toda la ropa sobre él; aunque hubiera sido divertido, jiji.

Luego de algunos segundos escondida me decidí a salir de allí para poder ir a desayunar. Y era obvio que no le diría a Kido sobre lo que vi, ya que se enojaría conmigo por espiarla a escondidas. Sí, era mejor no decirle nada.

—Buenos días Kido. —La saludé alegremente mientras entraba a la cocina y me sentaba en la mesita. Intenté actuar como siempre lo hacía.

—Buenos días, ¿no crees que es bastante tarde para desayunar? —Uh, sabía que ella me regañaría.

—Lo siento, Seto nuevamente me estuvo leyendo algunos libros y actuando anoche, y creo que me entretuve mucho. —Intenté sonar apenada, pero los recuerdos de las actuaciones de Seto como la caperucita y el lobo causaron que mi voz sonara algo divertida.

—Tendré que hablar con él para que haga eso cuando no tenga que trabajar al otro día. Lo vi bastante cansado cuando se fue hace unas horas. —Suspiró.

—Esta bien. —Me resigné algo apenada. Me encantaba que Seto me leyera libros, era tan divertido pero tampoco quería que no descansara bien.

Ahora que lo notaba, Kido estaba bastante alegre ya que vi como un pequeño sonrojo acompañado de una leve sonrisa aparecieron en su rostro cuando estaba dejando sobre la mesita mi recién preparado desayuno y un vaso con jugo de naranja.

Nuevamente recordé que ese era un efecto que aparecía en algunos de mis libros románticos cuando las protagonistas eran correspondidas por el chico que querían. Una idea apareció en mi mente, preguntándome si Kido tenía un sentimiento parecido cómo el de las chicas de mis libros.

—Kido, ¿alguna vez te ha gustado alguien? —Pregunté aún sabiendo la respuesta. Sentía bastante curiosidad, preguntándome si ella tenía ese sentimiento que siempre describían como "cálido y maravilloso"; recibiendo de inmediato una mirada nerviosa por parte de ella.

—¿P-por qué me preguntas e-eso? —Se puso su capucha intentando ocultar su sonrojado rostro. En verdad se veía tan tierna.

—Sólo quisiera saber los sentimientos que se experimentan. —Sonreí, sintiéndome algo nerviosa pero aún así continuaría averiguando.

—B-bueno...—Agachó su mirada algo incómoda. —S-sólo sé que se siente bien que la otra persona corresponda a tus sentimientos.

Oh, ¡tal cuál como en mis libros!

—¿Entonces cómo se puede saber si se está enamorada? —Realmente no pude evitar la emoción en mi voz, mientras recordaba algunas partes de mis libros en donde la protagonista se sentía confundida con sus sentimientos hacia tal chico.

—¡E-espera no me presiones! —Gritó, asustándome de inmediato por su reacción. —N-no te asustes, lo lamento. Bueno... t-tengo entendido que si sientes un gran cariño por alguien con quien deseas pasar todo tu tiempo es un posible síntoma de amor. Además, si te fijas y piensas en él a cada momento, y te preguntas si pensará en ti tambien lo es. Y obviamente si estas a su lado y sientes una calidez en tu pecho con solo observarlo... —Abrió sus ojos de golpe luego de estar perdida y observando a la nada mientras me hablaba con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro. —¡Y-yo creo que esos son los síntomas!

—¿Síntomas? —De todo lo que ella había dicho aquello no lo había entendido para nada. —¿El amor en como un resfriado?

—B-bueno, yo lo veo cómo algo así... —Suspiró al ver que aún no entendía nada. —Intentaré explicarlo... Para mí el amor es como un resfriado, algo molesto que se te pega y aunque quieras curarte, aveces no se puede de inmediato.

—Oh, ya veo... ¿entonces el amor también es contagioso? —Las explicaciones de Kido siempre eran algo complicadas para mí.

—Mary, siempre te tomas todo en serio. Ya te dije que yo lo veo de esa forma, y no necesariamente ese sentimiento tiene que ser como una enfermedad para otros-...

—¡P-pero tu dijiste...!

—¡Bueno, bueno!, si quieres verlo de esa forma está bien. Sólo tienes que preocuparte de contagiar tu resfriado a la persona correcta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Uh, Kido sólo me había confundido más.

—Lo que trato de decir es que si amas a alguien, lo recomendable sería que él también te ame a ti. —Sonrió con un evidente cansancio al explicarme su forma de ver el amor.

¡P-pero por fin lo había comprendido perfectamente!

—¡E-entonces, ¿cómo podría saber si él me ama?! —Estaba entendiendo mejor las cosas gracias a Kido, ¡wiii!

—P-pues... —Pensó por varios segundos antes de contestarme. —Hay bastantes formas, una de ellas sería que notaras que él disfruta estando a tu lado, que demuestra que te quiere con algunos gestos de cariño, que cumpla algunos de tus caprichos; y bueno lo otro sería que él correspondiera a ...

—¿Correspondiera a qué? —La curiosidad me consumía por completo.

Se quedó en silencio, meditando y algo nerviosa.

—Supongo que tendré que decirlo... m-me refería a que si lo besas, él corresponda a tu beso...

No era tan igual la explicación de Kido como en mis libros, pero aún así me sentí tan feliz y emocionada al lograr entender mejor esos confusos sentimientos de mis historias románticas.

—Mary, ¿por qué quieres saber todo esto? —Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, logrando que despertara de mis felices pensamientos. —¿Acaso estas...?

—¿Estoy qué? —Respondí bastante confusa y sin entender nada.

—N-no te lo tomes a mal, pero creí que querías saber todo eso porque estás sintiendo algo parecido por alguien... —Su voz estaba algo nerviosa.

—¿Por quién? —Aún no entendía nada, y Kido solo me lo ponía más difícil.

—¡Aaaah, nunca entiendes nada! —Perdió la paciencia, volviendo a asustarme. —Me refería a Seto.

Me tomó bastantes segundos entender lo que me quería decir. Estábamos hablando sobre cómo eran esos "síntomas de amor" como le había llamado Kido, y luego ella me contó cómo podría saber si él esta enamorado de mí, y luego me había preguntado si yo estaba experimentando esos sentimientos por Set-...

—¡¿Q-quéeeeeee!? —Me levanté de golpe de mi silla, sintiendo como mis mejillas se acaloraban a la velocidad de la luz.

—¡M-Mary yo solo decía, no te pongas de esa manera! —Me observó algo asustada, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras que salieron de sus labios. —Maldición... l-lamento haberte dicho eso, mejor olvida todo lo que hablamos, ¿sí?

Vi como Kido agachó su cabeza algo apenada y arrepentida por lo que había dicho, sintiéndome triste al verla de esa forma por mi culpa.

—E-esta bien Kido, yo lo lamento... creo que hice muchas preguntitas... —Sonreí tímidamente. —Gracias por el desayuno, ¡estuvo exquisito! Ahora iré a ordenar mi cuarto, así que si me permites...

—Oh... c-claro...¡Mary! —Llamó mi atención antes de que saliera de la cocina. —¿Podrías evitar decirle a alguien s-sobre lo que hablamos? Sobre todo a K-Kano, tu sabes todo lo que él me molesta...

Asentí sonriente, para luego salir disparada a mi habitación.

ஐ

Al abrir mi puerta olvidé todo el desorden de libros que había a la entrada y caí de golpe al suelo. Me levanté poco a poco sintiendo un leve dolor en mis rodillas, pero aún así no les tomé importancia ya que mi mente solamente pensaba en esa charla que había tenido con Kido.

Seto y yo, como en una historia romántica que había leído en varias ocasiones, siendo él mi príncipe y yo su princes-...

—¡No, no ,no, no,no! —Grité al percatarme de lo que estaba pensando, lanzándome a mi desordenada cama y cubriendo mi rostro avergonzado con la almohada.

No era posible que yo quisiera a Seto... bueno si lo quería y mucho, él era todo para mí; pero me refería a "esa" clase de cariño.

Una pequeña pregunta se alojó en lo más profundo de mi mente... _¿Y si yo estuviera contagiada?_

_"Bueno... t-tengo entendido que si sientes un gran cariño por alguien con quien deseas pasar todo tu tiempo es un posible síntoma de amor. Además, si te fijas y piensas en él a cada momento, y te preguntas si pensará en ti tambien lo es. Y obviamente si estas a su lado y sientes una calidez en tu pecho con solo observarlo..."_

Sentía un gran cariño por Seto, algo totalmente inexplicable y deseaba estar a cada momento con él. Me fijaba en cada detalle ya que siempre lo observaba además de pensar en él y preguntarme si me extrañaría cuando no lo acompañaba a su trabajo. Y por último, cada vez que estaba a su lado sentía que era feliz por completo y mi pecho sentía una hermosa sensación...

¡N-no podía ser! Yo tenía todos esos "síntomas" que había nombrado Kido... pero recordándolo bien desde que conocía a Seto siempre me había sentido así, p-pero... _¿él podría estar contagiado de mí?_

_"Hay bastantes formas, una de ellas sería que notaras que él disfruta estando a tu lado, que demuestra que te quiere con algunos gestos de cariño, que cumpla algunos de tus caprichos; y bueno lo otro sería que él correspondiera a ..."_

Bueno... Seto siempre reía, incluso muchas veces a carcajadas cuando jugábamos y buscábamos flores cada vez que íbamos a pasear al bosque. La mayoría de las noches cuando venía a dormir conmigo acariciaba mi largo cabello hasta que me quedaba dormida, incluso me cargaba cuando se lo pedía o actuaba porque sabía que me divertía cada vez que me leía un libro. Y lo siguiente era...

Oh...

_"Supongo que tendré que decirlo... m-me refería a que si lo besas, él corresponda a tu beso..."_

Besar a Seto y saber si él está contagiado por mí... besar a Seto y saber si él está contagiado...

¡¿Besar a Seto?!

Me levanté de golpe de mi cama, sintiendo cómo poco a poco mis mejillas se calentaban y el calor se apoderaba de mi cabeza, mientras que luego de unos segundos me desmayaba de la vergüenza al imaginar que él y yo nos acercáramos de esa manera.

ஐ

Desperté poco a poco preguntándome de inmediato donde me encontraba, recobrando mis sentidos y reconociendo mi habitación de inmediato. Me senté sobre mi cama, percatándome de que una gran colcha rosada que anteriormente la había dejado en mi pequeño sofá se encontraba sobre mí; además de que el desorden de mi habitación había desaparecido por completo.

—¿Eh, qué sucedió? —Me pregunté en voz alta. —¿Qué hora es?

Mi mirada se alzó, encontrando de inmediato el reloj que colgaba sobre mi pared, revelando que eras pasadas las 3 esa tarde.

—¡Seto debe de haber vuelto! —Dije emocionada, recordando de inmediato la razón por la cuál estuve tirada en mi cama durante varias horas.

Una pequeña imagen que cree yo misma pasó fugazmente por mi mente en donde Seto y yo nos estábamos besand-...

—¡No! —Grité completamente avergonzada mientras toda la conversación con Kido y mi propia evaluación sobre esos síntomas se venían de golpe a mi cabeza.

—¡Mary, ¿qué sucede?!

Mi puerta se abrió de golpe, escuchando esa voz tan familiar que mi pecho ardió levemente al notar cómo él estaba allí preocupado por mí.

—Mary, háblame... te escuché gritar hace un momento. —Seto se acercó hasta donde me encontraba, sentándose sobre mi cama y atrapándome al instante en sus fuertes y cálidos brazos. —Estoy aquí, ¿tuviste pesadillas?

Al sentir cómo su calor me abrazaba apenas logré pensar en algunas palabras para contestar a su pregunta. Fue tan extraño y... hermoso.

—S-Seto... —Susurré, notando de inmediato cómo mi cuerpo se relajaba por completo al sentirlo tan cerca. —E-estoy bien... sólo me asusté un poquito... —Me sentí culpable al mentirle.

—Esta bien, ¿quieres mirarme por un momento por favor? —Alcé mi mirada hacia esos ojos color miel que tantas veces y durante todos estos años había observado. —Recuerda que siempre te protegeré.

Sonreí mientras mi pecho se llenaba de una extraña y hermosa sensación tan cálida como el sol sobre tu piel en pleno verano.

—Al parecer ni me extrañaste, ya que cuando volví te encontré durmiendo sobre tu cama y aún con todo el desorden en el suelo de anoche. —Me miró inflando un poco sus mejillas.

¡Era tan adorable!

—¡Pero si te extrañé, y muuuuuuuucho! —Le reproché inflando más mis mejillas que él.

—Mmmm, creo que por esta vez te creeré sólo un poquito. —Infló aún más sus mejillas mientras arrugaba su nariz, viéndose tan divertido que comencé a reír sin parar.

Y bueno, mejor dicho ambos comenzamos a reír sin parar.

—Está bien, está bien. —Alzó sus manos, intentando tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. —¿Quieres que vallamos al sofá a ver algo de televisión?

Sin pensarlo dos veces asentí, decidiendo que intentaría olvidar esos pensamientos sobre la charla con Kido.

ஐ

—¿Dónde están Kido y Kano? —Pregunté, sentándome en el sofá al lado de Seto.

—Salieron por algunas compras. Es extraño que ahora estén más unidos y se soporten más que antes. —Sonrió, prendiendo la televisión con el control remoto. —¿Quieres ver algo en especial?

—No, por hoy elige tú. —Le sonreí, recibiendo de vuelta su hermosa sonrisa. —G-gracias por ordenar mi habitación...

—No hay de qué, además yo fui el que desordeno tus libros cuando comencé a actuar... —Pasó su mano por su cabello, reconociendo de inmediato ese gesto cuando se disculpaba.

—¡Pero si eres un gran actor! —Dije tan emocionada que me abracé a su brazo.

—N-no es para tanto, aunque muchas gracias por tus cumplidos. —Rió algo nervioso.

En ese momento alcé mi cabeza, encontrándome frente a frente con su rostro tan cerca que lograba sentir su cálida respiración sobre mi piel. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rápido que me asusté.

—Mary, ¿te encuentras bien? Parece que tienes algo de fiebre. —Su mano aterrizo en mi frente.

—¡N-n-no p-para nada! —Dije rápidamente, alejándome de él un poco. —V-veamos televisión...

—Está bien... —Contestó no muy convencido.

Observé durante varios minutos la televisión, viendo un entretenida película; pero luego de un momento a otro la protagonista estaba besando al chico que amaba...

¡N-no otra vez! Intentaba a cada momento olvidar todo lo relacionado con eso, pero era imposible.

Mordí mi labio, muy nerviosa y lo peor era que Seto lo notaría en cualquier momento y me preguntaría, y tendría que volver a mentirle. Ya no quería seguir con eso, no quería seguir actuando rara frente a él.

¿Qué era lo que debería de hacer?

Miré de reojo a Seto, viendo su relajado rostro observando la televisión y extrañamente mi corazón volvió a latir de una manera desenfrenada. Era extraño, ya que siempre me encontraba a su lado, pero nunca me había sentido de esta manera; ¿o sí?, ¿o simplemente nunca lo había notado porque no sabía cuáles eran los síntomas del amor? Kido me los había enseñado, y debían de ser ciertos ya que ella amaba a Kano ¿verdad? ¿Cómo ella se habría confesado?, ¿cómo había logrado aceptar sus sentimientos por él?

¿Cómo habrá tenido el valor para besarlo? El sólo imaginar hacer semejante cosa con Kano me producía asquito; pero con Seto... sentía que todo mis sentimientos y por sobre todo mi cabeza daba vueltas. Entonces, yo...

Mis labios se abrieron de la impresión al percatarme de que yo podría estar contagiada con todos esos síntomas.

—Mary, ¿quieres decirme algo?

¡¿C-cómo podía ser tan tonta como para quedarme observando su rostro y más encima con mi boca abierta!?

Agaché mi mirada avergonzada, pero delicadamente Seto me obligo a alzarla nuevamente, encontrándome esta vez su rostro un poco más lejos que la vez anterior; pero aún así mi corazón amenazaba salir por mi pecho y fue allí cuando lo acepté completamente con sólo observarlo...

Yo... estaba contagiada.

—Mary, ¿me escuchas? —Su tono era preocupado. —¿En qué piensas tanto?

—Seto... ¿t-tú me quieres? —Pronuncié esas palabras sin dejar de contemplarlo.

—¿Eh? Claro que te quiero, ¡y mucho! —Sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

Pero su respuesta esa vez no fue suficiente para mí, no lo era. Necesitaba averiguarlo, necesitaba saber si él, si él...

Y fue allí que por primera vez en mi vida reuní valor en tan poco tiempo para lograr hacerle frente a algo que nunca creí que haría.

—S-Seto... ¿podrías cerrar tus ojos un momento por favor? —Contuve mi respiración luego de decir esas palabras.

—¿Eh? —Me miró algo sorprendido, pero aún así obedeció. —Listo. —Sonrió levemente.

Mi cuerpo temblaba, mientras poco a poco comenzaba a acercarme tan lentamente que él no se percató de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, hasta que mis labios estaban a solo unos centímetro de los suyos, logrando que mi corazón estuviera a punto de estallar. Contuve la respiración, deteniéndome por un segundo allí, para luego depositar por primera vez mis labios sobre los suyos y sentir la calidez de ellos en los míos.

Mi pecho estalló de una sensación tan nueva y sorprendente, que incluso sentí que me faltaba el aire; pero de inmediato ese precioso momento se desmorono a pedazos. El cuerpo de Seto se tensó, para luego apartarse de mí bruscamente.

_Yo sólo... quería saber si él podría estar contagiado por mí..._

—Mary... —Susurró viéndome con unos ojos tan abiertos y sin expresión alguna.

Y fue allí, cuando escuché como algo se rompía dentro de mí. Él no había correspondido mi beso... él no estaba contagiado como yo.

No pude dejar de observar su rosto con esa expresión que nunca había visto en él, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a aparece en mi rostro mientras mi pecho se inundaba de un dolor que jamás había sentido antes.

—S-Se-to... y-yo... —Mi labio tembló, mientras me desmoronaba por completo. —... lo siento tanto...

Me levanté del sofá y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia mi habitación, golpeándome fuertemente en la esquina de la pared del pasillo que llevaba a mi cuarto. Aún así no paré hasta que cerré la puerta tras de mí, utilizando por primera vez el pestillo para que Seto no entrara.

Observé mi oscura habitación, escuchando como unos fuertes pasos se oían por el pasillo y se detenían de golpe frente a mi puerta.

—¡Mary! —Vi como la manilla se movió intentando abrirse sin éxito. —¡Mary no te encierres, ábreme por favor!

Pero no lo haría; no tenía el valor para volver a mirar su rostro.

—¡Mary s-sé qué me escuchas!... ¡P-por favor Mary ábreme la puerta! —Su voz comenzaba a desesperarse. —Mary...

Cubrí mi rostro al escuchar unos pequeños sollozos tras mi puerta, lanzándome a mi cama para comenzar a llorar mientras intentaba reprimir algunos gemidos al morder mi almohada.

Seto jamás me volvería a ver como antes y nunca más volveríamos a ser los mismos. Él no estaba contagiado de mí, ni era el príncipe de mi cuento de hadas.

Él no me quería como yo a él, y aquello era lo que egoístamente más me dolía.

ஐ

Estaba oscuro y todo silencioso; mis ojos aún no paraban de llorar, mi brazo dolía por el fuerte golpe que me había dado y los sollozos de Seto se habían detenido, pero sabía que él aún estaba allí tras mi puerta.

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba tanto a ese pequeño niño que me había rescatado de esa prisión en la que viví tantos años. Necesitaba su sonrisa y sus caricias, lo necesitaba cómo el mismo oxígeno en mis pulmones...

—Mary...

Mordí mi labio tan fuerte al escuchar su voz tan adolorida y suplicante detrás de mi puerta.

Lo había herido con mis caprichos y fantasías de niña pequeña... yo era lo peor que podía existir.

* * *

><p><em>Y bien, actualizaré pronto la continuación, así que si les gusto esperaré ansiosa sus lindos reviews :3<br>_

_¡Gracias por leer! :D_


End file.
